


Breakable

by divenire



Series: Prompt Project [40]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison tells Lydia everything, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divenire/pseuds/divenire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison tells Lydia everything and suddenly, everything that's happened in the past few weeks makes a whole lot more sense. But Lydia wishes she didn't know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakable

Lydia shudders. Her shoulders spin up around her ears and don't come down. She feels awful, just dreadful. She ducks forward in her seat and struggles not to lose the pasta she just ate for lunch. Absently, she wonders if that's what's making her feel so sick right now. Or maybe it's something else. Like how Allison just told her everything in excruciating detail. 

She'd known before now that werewolves existed, that terrible things were going on in Beacon Hills, a town she forever past this point wouldn't be able to see as anything but dangerous, but now she knows everything. And it makes everything that’s happened make so much more sense. The things that have happened to her, even the things she doesn’t and will never admit to out loud. The things Allison has said in the past few weeks. Jackson’s weird behaviour. It all makes a lot more sense now that she knows all of the details. 

At the same time, she wishes she didn’t know. She didn’t like knowing what she knew before, but now that she knows even more? It’s too much. She’s got more than enough to deal with without having to choose a side between werewolves and hunters, without having to fear for her life because immune or not, she’s still just human. She’s just human. And she’s never thought of herself as being vulnerable or breakable, and she’ll still never admit to either if questioned, but she feels pretty damn vulnerable right now. She feels pretty damn breakable knowing that there are monsters out there that can rip her to shreds without a second’s thought.

Allison, for her part, pretends she doesn’t see anything. She doesn’t try and be comforting, she doesn’t do anything. She just sits there and waits for Lydia to pull herself together.


End file.
